First Time
by kimjongkai-ssi
Summary: No Summary; Pair: Hunkai/Sekai; DLDR; RnR; Warn: YAOI aka boyxboy, pwp, fail smut, bottom/uke!Jongin;


**Tittle: First Time**

**Casts: Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun (Pair: Hunkai/Sekai)**

**Author: kimjongkai-ssi (aka Rin)**

**Warning: Typos, pwp, fail smut**

**No copas; be original c:**

**HAPPY READING**^^

"Angh!"

Jongin memekik ―mendesah― nyaring bersamaan dengan jari-jari kekasihnya yang memasuki lubangnya.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan penuh dosa. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu bersemangat dengan kegiatan pertama mereka bercinta, setelah lebih dari setahun berkencan. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu sang kekasih dengan kuat, membuat kulit putih kekasihnya itu memerah.

"Ah! Di situ, Hun! Ngh!" racaunya saat satu dari tiga jari panjang kekasihnya itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan kasar.

Dan sesuai permintaan Jongin, kekasihnya itu terus-terusan menusuk prostatnya dengan gerakan brutal.

Ini memang kegiatan bercinta yang pertama mereka, dan yang pertama pula bagi Jongin, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun ―kekasih Jongin― yang nyatanya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali melakukan seks sebelumnya.

Tidak heran jika Sehun mampu membuat Jongin merasa hampir gila. Sensasi dari gairah dan nafsu yang seakan mencapai ke ubun-ubun itu seolah menghilangkan akal sehat Jongin, membuat tubuhnya bergerak tanpa otak, menyisakan sesuatu yang terasa tak tertahankan yang juga membuat kaki Jongin lemas dan nafas terputus-putus.

Bibir Sehun menciumi leher Jongin. Menggigitnya kecil hingga menyisakan tanda kemerahan. Kemudian lidahnya ikut bermain, menjilati seluruh kulit tan yang bisa dijangkaunya; leher, bahu, dada.

Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Disaat jari-jari tangan kanannya sibuk menyiapkan lubang tak berpengalaman milik Jongin, tangan kirinya terus bekerja di atas tubuh kekasihnya itu. Mengelus punggungnya dengan sensual, memainkan putingnya, dan meremas bokong Jongin keras.

Reaksi tubuh Jongin sangat memukau. Namja tan itu tidak berhenti mendesah, bergelinjang, dan sesekali mendorong pinggulnya sendiri ke arah Sehun ―agar jari-jari Sehun bisa masuk lebih dalam entah bagaimana―. Dan itu membuat libido Sehun semakin memuncak.

Ketiga jari Sehun ditarik keluar begitu saja dari lubang Jongin, membuat namja tan itu mendesah antara kaget dan tidak suka.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia membelai rambut Jongin yang basah oleh keringat dengan lembut. Sengaja bernafas tepat di tengkuk Jongin, membuat namja tan itu lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Setelah ini baru aku akan memulai permainan yang sebenarnya, _baby_." Bisiknya dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Ia mengulum daun telinga Jongin, menggigitnya kecil dengan gemas.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar, wajahnya semakin memerah, dan beberapa bulir keringatnya kembali mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Baiklah. T-tapi lakukan dengan l-lembut, Hunnie." pintanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Suaranya terdengar tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan ―atau mungkin cicitan― yang terdengar pasrah.

Lembut sebenarnya bukan gaya bercinta yang sering Sehun lakukan.

Namja itu lebih suka sesuatu yang lebih menantang dan brutal. Sebuah seks dengan penis yang didorong kuat dan cepat, ciuman panas, dan _kissmark_ yang berhamburan di tubuh pasangannya.

Kurang dari dua puluh detik dari saat Jongin meminta ―memohon― kepada Sehun, kekasihnya itu malah memasukkan penisnya langsung ke lubang Jongin; tanpa _lube_ atau sekedar peringatan.

Sehun memasukan penisnya begitu saja.

Dan Jongin mengerang kesakitan. Namja itu mati-matian menahan sakit, yang seolah membuat tubuhnya terbelah dua. Bahkan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dialami Jongin, karena detik berikutnya, namja putih pucat itu justru menggenjot lubang Jongin dengan permainannya yang kasar, menyodok lubang Jongin tanpa tempo dan jeda; baginya tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti karena yang ada di pikiran Sehun sekarang hanya tentang bagaimana cara menikmati tubuh Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Seh―Arg!― A-aku moh―Ah!"

Jongin menangis, dan berusaha untuk memohon kepada Sehun, untuk setidaknya mengurangi cepat sodokan penisnya di lubang Jongin, karena demi apapun, lubangnya terasa sakit dan perih sekali.

Tetapi telinga Sehun seolah tuli saat itu.

Ia hanya terobsesi dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Meraba seluruh lekuk Jongin, menciumi dan menggigit leher dan bahunya, dan tentu saja, menikmati lubang surga Jongin yang masih perawan.

Lubang Jongin begitu sempit dan ketat. Benar-benar memabukkan. Sehun berani sumpah kalau lubang milik kekasihnya itu adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah di'cicipi'nya sejauh ini.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun orgasme, menumpahkan _semen_nya di dalam lubang kecil Jongin. Jongin juga ikut-ikutan orgasme setelahnya, cairan putih kental miliknya berhamburan di perutnya dan dada Sehun.

Nafas Jongin terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Tubuhnya lemas, membuatnya hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di kasur milik Sehun itu, dengan penis Sehun yang masih tertanam di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun lembut sambil mengecup kening Jongin dengan sayang.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, sebelum dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

**Ff rated M pertama yang pernah Rin tulis, jadi maaf banget kalo bahasanya masih blepotan dan rada ga nyambung ;_;**

**Review please? c;**

**XOXO!**


End file.
